papers_testing_groundsfandomcom-20200214-history
Serenade/Info
This is the info page for Serenade. Tagline Paper and Polarys continue their search to find a way to rescue the team from the influence of Solaris and Lunaris; the Phantom and the Phantress bring the Haven to a new planet. Synopsis Title A serenade is a type of song. In the episode, Paper and Polarys discover a magical song that Polarys winds up playing on a magical flute in order to destroy Solaris and Lunaris and save the team. Characters {| class="wikitable" width="320px" style="float:left; border:2px solid white !important;" |- ! style="text-align:center;" width="45%"|Voice actor ! colspan=2 style="text-align:center;" width="55%"|Character |- | width="45%"|René Auberjonois | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Damian Walker |- | width="45%"|Corey Burton | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Hornbok |- | width="45%"|Lacey Chabert | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Bink |- | width="45%"|Kieth David | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Phantom |- | width="45%"|John de Lancie | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Amon Set |- | width="45%"|Marc Diraison | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Altor |- | width="45%"|Oded Fehr | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Lotin |- | rowspan=2 width="45%"|Phil LaMarr | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Hannibal |- | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Virton |- | width="45%"|Yuri Lowenthal | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Ben Tennyson |- | width="45%"|Vanessa Marshall | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Phantress |- | width="45%"|Khary Payton | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Sci |- | width="45%"|Jason Spisak | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Paper |- | width="45%"|Mae Whitman | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Cassie |- | rowspan=15 width="45%"|TBA | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Abbaddon |- | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Hank Devon |- | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Hathus Set |- | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Loy |- | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Nicole |- | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Polarys |- | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Emily Porter |- | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Ray |- | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Reon |- | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Sesirus |- | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Sif |- | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Striys |- | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Thebes |- | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Wozorin |- | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Zyfer |- ! colspan=3 style="text-align:center;"|Non-speaking roles |- | colspan=3 style="font-weight:bold;"|Aevan |- | colspan=3 style="font-weight:bold;"|Ahmad |- | colspan=3 style="font-weight:bold;"|Arthur |- | colspan=3 style="font-weight:bold;"|Ben |- | colspan=3 style="font-weight:bold;"|Rob |- | colspan=3 style="font-weight:bold;"|Chemestris |- | colspan=3 style="font-weight:bold;"|Chris |- | colspan=3 style="font-weight:bold;"|Ester |- | colspan=3 style="font-weight:bold;"|Harry |- | colspan=3 style="font-weight:bold;"|Holly |- | colspan=3 style="font-weight:bold;"|Ivada |- | colspan=3 style="font-weight:bold;"|Toon |- | colspan=3 style="font-weight:bold;"|Jopius |- | colspan=3 style="font-weight:bold;"|Kruto |- | colspan=3 style="font-weight:bold;"|Kevin Levin |- | colspan=3 style="font-weight:bold;"|Lorak |- | colspan=3 style="font-weight:bold;"|Lucifer |- | colspan=3 style="font-weight:bold;"|Nar |- | colspan=3 style="font-weight:bold;"|Nick |- | colspan=3 style="font-weight:bold;"|Paul |- | colspan=3 style="font-weight:bold;"|Ra'ol Set |- | colspan=3 style="font-weight:bold;"|Reg (Earth-19) |- | colspan=3 style="font-weight:bold;"|Relgo |- | colspan=3 style="font-weight:bold;"|Rob |- | colspan=3 style="font-weight:bold;"|Rook |- | colspan=3 style="font-weight:bold;"|Roy |- | colspan=3 style="font-weight:bold;"|Slick |- | colspan=3 style="font-weight:bold;"|Sub |- | colspan=3 style="font-weight:bold;"|Gwen Tennyson |- | colspan=3 style="font-weight:bold;"|Toon |- | colspan=3 style="font-weight:bold;"|Viper |- | colspan=3 style="font-weight:bold;"|Water |- | colspan=3 style="font-weight:bold;"|Zon |- Trivia *The episode, which takes place partially on December 31, was released on December 31. Continuity *Damian Walker mentions an attack on Cape Canaveral from a few weeks ago, which occurred in Project Rhodes. *Lotin, Ra'ol Set, Lucifer, Viper, Arthur, and Chemestris finally arrive at their destination behind the Door of Ezanzi, which they went through in Archive. *Hornbok and Wozorin mentions that the continuation of the story about his first time on Earth is a story for another day. Wozorin told him this story in the events of Now You Sea Me. Questions (Questions template) Unanswered Questions *What will happen to the Haven now that it has left the Earth? Quotes